


A Man in Uniform

by UnCon



Series: Gavin, Ace, & the Gang [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police Uniforms, Uniform Kink, minimal plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnCon/pseuds/UnCon
Summary: [Though this is attached to my previous work, Ace, you don't have to read it to understand what's going on; though if you do want to know why RK900 is called Ace then I would suggest giving it a shot!]What can I say? Gavin Reed looks good in uniform!(Or: Obligatory uniform kink trope is obligatory)





	A Man in Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> ...I am embarrassed to post this because it's basically porn, but here it is regardless. Thank you for reading it and I hope you enjoy it!

“Ace!” Gavin gasped in surprise. The RK900 had snuck up behind the detective, pulling them both into a paper filing room. It was seldom occupied since most of the DPD workers would rather use their terminals than _walk_ to the basement and put things away. “What are you doing?” Gavin asked between kisses, amused.

The android managed to lock the door and barricade them while the detective caught his breath. “Gavin.” Ace sighed, calming down a bit. He brought the human close, hugging him tightly. “What are you wearing?” The android asked, his tone accusatory.

“What am I _wearing_?” Gavin asked, confused. He pulled away, looking down at himself. _Right_ , he was in his old DPD uniform—his own clothing thrashed from their last Red Ice bust. Gavin hadn’t had a chance to go home and change, so he just borrowed the suit from the dressing room. “Yes, I should’ve told you.” The detective replied, smiling brightly at his android.

Ace couldn’t smile back, finding it difficult to focus on anything other than how _fucking good_ Gavin looked in a uniform.

The human narrowed his eyes, observing Ace’s reaction. “Is there something wrong with it?” He asked, looking down at himself again, searching for holes or embarrassing tears.

Ace shook his head quickly, taking a step back from the detective. He needed to think clearly, there was no reason for him to have such a strong reaction—especially at work. “Of course not, you look stellar, Detective.” Ace replied, opening the barricade and letting them both outside.

Gavin knew unexpected kisses from the android weren’t anything new, Ace was still exploring the reach of his emotions, and so the detective was probably laxer with the outbursts than he should be. What he did find interesting, however, was the response. Though he was flattered, it didn’t lessen his suspicion that something must be wrong with his uniform.

Ace, on the other hand, couldn’t think straight as they walked back upstairs. He sat in his seat, uncomfortably hot, and stared at the detective like he was studying him. If the detective ever got demoted to PO, it might be the death of Ace.

Gavin was only mildly irritated at having the android watch him so intently. It was only his old uniform, _goddammit_ , there was nothing wrong with it except that it was a couple of generations old, and madly wrinkled.

“Ace, I can go home and change if it’s freaking you out this much.” The detective snapped during one of their breaks. He took small sips of coffee, soothing the burn with a bite of his sandwich.

“ _What_?” Ace asked, so engrossed in Gavin’s body and how it filled the uniform, that he couldn’t bring himself to pay attention.

“I said I can go home and chan-

“ _No_!” Ace replied quickly. “You don’t have to, I was just trying to, er…” The android had never trailed off before, not in the months that he’d been a deviant, not even when he and Gavin were in the middle of sex. He’d always known what to say, but right now it was difficult to find words.

Gavin raised an eyebrow, cocking his head to the side. “So, my uniform doesn’t bother you?” He asked, touching his old nametag. He was shocked he’d found the suit at all—they probably used it as a backup for people who’d forgotten theirs at home.

“I was going to ask if there were any way to bring it home?” Ace asked, his voice husky, lowered an octave.

Something clicked in the detective’s brain, he thought that the android’s reaction had been a negative one, presuming the worst (something he was slowly correcting). He’d always been teased for not understanding the obvious.

Gavin decided to test his theory, slowly fingering the first button of his uniform. It was golden, shining in the light of the sun. Ace’s response was instantaneous, his eyes darting between Gavin’s digits and the button, his LED spinning from yellow to red.

“I mean, I don’t know.” Gavin lamented, shrugging his shoulders, sighing dramatically. “It is quite old, I should probably give it a wash.” He continued, running a hand down his chest, trying to keep his smirk from taking hold. He loved teasing the android, especially when Ace put so much work into being aloof.

The android stopped breathing (not that he needed to, but still), his processors unable to cope with the software instability issues. “Y-you probably should.” Ace stuttered, his eyes going wide. The android brought a hand to his lips, trying to understand how in the world _that_ had happened.

“Are you okay, tin-can?” Gavin asked, standing up from the table and walking towards the android. “You’ve been acting strange since we came back.” He pointed out, putting a hand to Ace’s shoulder.

The android shuddered, a look of absolute depravity crossed his face. Gavin had to look away, biting his lip as he did so.

_Yep, bringing the uniform home._

That thought lit a fire under the detective, forcing him to work through their mundane chores until the clock hit 20:00 and they could leave.

Ace had calmed down after their lunch, keeping it strictly professional between them, concluding that there was no point in blowing a figurative load in the middle of his terminal.

Gavin decided to extend that courtesy into their apartment, as he yawned loudly and motioned to the bathroom. “I gotta’ get out of this, it doesn’t fit like it once did.” Gavin complained, inserting his fingers through the belt loops, emphasizing his waist.

“I can help.” Ace rushed out, the blush on his face a dark one.

“No need, I’m just going to take a shower and toss these in the wash.” Gavin replied, his tone light but his eyes glinting, twins of silver expressing delight and lust in one mix.

Ace looked disappointed, his shoulders sagging as he nodded, letting the detective go. He understood, it’d been a long day, and humans needed to shower more frequently than androids.

The detective couldn’t hide his smile, so he turned around, walking into their shared bedroom and locking the door. He took a shower in record time, noting that the damage of their case had extended past his normal clothing and onto his skin—he’d been wanting to get clean for the better part of 8 hours.

As he washed, the thoughts of Ace lusting after Gavin in his uniform had him aching. He tried to ignore it, thinking that they’d get enough attention in a minute, but he couldn’t help rubbing a palm against himself, a small sound of content escaping his throat.

Gavin forced his hand back, the self-inflicted torture only aggrandized by his feelings. God, the android did things to him that even the space in his mind wasn’t safe.

Finally showered, he went through the process of donning the uniform again. Knowing it was redundant that he’d gotten clean just to get dirty.  “Ace.” Gavin called, not having to speak louder than normal because of his lover’s sonic hearing. The android had told him once that he always had his sensors primed for his name.

The detective smirked when he heard the android’s hurried walking, Ace stepped inside, stopping only when he saw Gavin in uniform.

“Gavin.” Ace replied politely, every inch of the android’s clothing constricting his body like a snake.

“I was wondering if I should get this adjusted,” The detective began, slowly turning around on his heel. “In case I might need to use it again. You know?” Gavin asked, raising an eyebrow as if he were truly thinking about it.

“I’m not… I would have to take your measurements to make sure.” Ace replied, feeling sluggish in his own mind. Who knew he had a thing for men in uniform? (Correction: _One_ man in uniform.)

“Go ahead.” Gavin conceded, holding his arms in a T-pose, his untucked shirt rising with the motion. He now knew two of Ace’s weaknesses: the detective’s lower back and his uniform. 

The android almost tripped over his two feet to reach Gavin and touch him. He had a built-in ruler, able to detect length and width in seconds, yet he still decided to run his hands down the detective’s arms, his fingers tingling appreciatively.

“Honestly, Ace, I think it might just be the pants that need to be fixed. They’re a little _tight_.” Gavin commented, turning so his back faced Ace, taking the android’s arms and putting them around his own waist. “Whadaya’ think?” The detective asked, his voice breathy. He was straining against the fabric of his old DPD uniform and was sure if he pushed back against his partner, the android would be the same way.

“I think that these look perfect on you.” Ace murmured, running his hands down Gavin’s sides, taking his time exploring how the detective’s muscles rippled under his touch.

“Are you sure?” Gavin asked, turning around and taking a step back—teasing them both. “I think you may need to take a better look.” Gavin commented, climbing on the bed on all fours, leaning forward on his arms, sticking his butt in the air. He shook it for good measure, accentuating his most flattering curves.

Ace’s face was priceless, completely frozen as if he’d stopped functioning. For a second, Gavin thought that might have been the case. The android reanimated slowly, his hands finding purchase on Gavin’s hips, running his fingers over the flesh of his back, massaging the man through the navy fabric.

“Ace?” Gavin asked, nearly sounding shocked. “Are you getting off seeing me in uniform?” He’d pitched his voice higher, mock-offence colouring his tone.

The android looked ashamed, taking his hands away and placing them to his sides. Even after all they’d done together, he was still unsure of how much he was willing to take from Gavin.

The detective didn’t like the expression on Ace’s face, it was conflicting with what he wanted. Gavin pushed himself deeper into the mattress, the curve of his back comically exaggerated. “Well, you can’t stop helping me now, this is an important issue to me.” Gavin said through a pout. He probably seemed like a total whore, face flushed, ass in the air, with his back arched. “Can’t have me looking half-dressed, now can we?” He asked, still looking back at Ace, wanting to see his face as it worked through his lust.

“Of course not, Gavin.” Ace replied, words thick with emotion. There was a lump in his throat he couldn’t quite dislodge.

“Then keep doing what you’re doing, don’t be afraid to take them off if they get in the way.” Gavin said, trying to sound conversational, but the slight waver in his voice gave him away. He hadn’t been this turned on in ages! He felt like rutting against his hand to try and find some relief, but he didn’t want it to be over so soon—they’d only just begun.

Ace nodded at Gavin’s request, kneeling on the bed to get a better vantage point. Gavin shimmied closer to him, closing the distance between their bodies. _Jesus_ , it never seized to amaze him how full Ace could get—just on the right side of big.

The android snaked his hand around Gavin’s front, unsurprised to find him hard and slick, the precum dampening the front of his uniform. Ace rubbed the detective through the cloth, relishing in the way Gavin’s grey eyes rolled back into his head.

“I think I may have all your measurements.” Ace said, having had them ages ago, but wanting to play along.

“Then I guess we don’t need these anymore.” Gavin said, referring to his pants. He waited patiently for Ace to unbuckle his belt, and unzip his trousers, thankful when he could relieve some of the pressure.

Ace’s hands stilled when he realized Gavin hadn’t worn underwear, his body bare beneath the blue uniform. The android’s Thirium stream stopped for a second, restarted, and headed south marching more insistently to his appendage.

“ _Gavin_.” Ace said, absolutely wrecked.

“What?” The detective asked, looking too innocent for what he’d just done to the android. “Did I forget something?”

Ace narrowed his eyes, taking one of his fingers and running it around Gavin’s entrance, prodding gently until the detective’s smug smirk disappeared, replaced instead with a needy expression, much more fitting for their situation.

“You were teasing me.” Ace said matter-of-factly.

Gavin rolled his eyes, feeling his neck protest at the angle he kept it. “You tease me on the daily—I don’t see why you’re so shocked.” Gavin replied, pushing back into Ace so he’d _hurry up._

The android removed his digit, noting the displeased moan from his partner. He rectified that by pressing his tongue in the small space, pushing it gently until Gavin yielded, both groaning in the process.

The detective bunched the sheets around his fingers, slowly grinding back into that warm tongue. Ace had memorized everything that Gavin liked, and he used that knowledge to his advantage, oftentimes leaving the man panting and begging like a wet dog.

Now, wasn’t much different, as the android took a finger, then two, and pushed them inside, his tongue and Thirium aiding the process along. He purposefully avoided touching Gavin where he wanted, taking his time opening and tasting him, enjoying himself. (So maybe he had a third weakness—sue him.)

“ _Phuck_ , _Ace_ , I’m sorry, I won’t tease you again, but please just hurry.” Gavin whined, throwing his hips back, hoping to catch the android’s fingers in the right spot.

“You’re always so inpatient when we do this.” Ace commented, holding a hand to Gavin’s waist to keep him still. “What’s with the hurry?” He asked, the fingers currently inside rubbing softly against the detective’s bundle of nerves.

“Oh, _fuck_ you.” Gavin growled, the slight shock of pleasure forcing him to buck, Ace’s hand the only thing keeping him steady. “You _fucking_ tease.” He growled again, his tone shifting higher, and his eyes screwing shut when Ace hooked his fingers and pressed insistently.

Too soon the digits were gone, and Gavin moaned his dissent, missing them.

“Do you want them back?” Ace asked, already halfway through his zipper. “Because I can make you finish either way.” He said, voice moderately threatening.

Gavin shook his head quickly, that tone of voice always making him pay attention. He was sweating bullets under his uniform, the heavy cloth, coupled with their current state, made for extreme perspiration. The detective undid some of the buttons, thankful when the cool air hit his chest.

The android worked on removing his pants, stepping out and letting them fall. “When I saw you today, all I could think about was how much I wanted to do this to you.” Ace admitted, running the tip of his length against Gavin.

“Why are we talking and not doing it?” The detective asked, bringing up a good point, nearly wild with desire.

“Because I needed you to feel how much I had to hold back.” Ace replied, finally aligning himself—this was torture for him too, it just so happened that androids were better equipped at handling impatience.

Gavin bit the comforter as Ace pushed into him, finally able to rest his head to the side instead of craning it back. “ _Mmm_.” The small sound of acquiescence never failed to drive Ace rabid with desire, causing a predictable stutter in his rhythm. He _swore_ Gavin did it on purpose.

Fully in, he gave the detective a chance to adjust, never wanting to just thrust and potentially break him (regardless of how many times Gavin insisted he could take it).

When Gavin pushed back against him, Ace began moving, meeting him halfway. “I hate that you’re so good at this.” Gavin said through clenched teeth, his face bright red as he forced himself to keep quiet.

“Would you rather I not be, I can always turn that feature off-

“Oh shut up, it’s a compliment.” Gavin whined, his eyes tearing up. _God-fucking-dammit, it felt so good._

“A pretty backwards way of saying you enjoy it.” Ace replied, running his hands through Gavin’s upper back and then his hair, scratching his scalp.

“ _Ah_!”

_There you are._ Ace thought, having learned that trick a couple of weeks back on accident. They’d been in a similar scenario, sans the uniform of course.

“Not fair.” Gavin mumbled. It was like a cheat-code to the detective’s voice, compelling embarrassing sounds to escape from his chest. Ace found it _completely_ fair, thinking that the detective was the truest when he wasn’t holding back.

They picked up the pace, Gavin only able to be on his knees for a few minutes at a time. Ace changed the angle and turned on the rumble feature, spoiling Gavin something rotten. He didn’t use it habitually because it was _too_ effective, often leaving the detective so blissed out that he’d fall asleep soon after.

“ _Oh, God, phck me_!” Gavin insisted, his tongue hanging out, panting like a mutt. He felt the saliva run down his chin, unable to do anything about it. “Ace, harder _please_!” Gavin begged, pushing back firmly.

The android complied, thrusting with renewed force, successfully satisfying Gavin’s requirements for ‘harder.’

“ _Dammit_ ,” Gavin groaned, hugging the sheets closer to his body. “I can’t be this close already.” He lamented, feeling the pressure build against the base of his stomach, a tight coil getting tighter the more this went along.

“Would you like me to slow down?” Ace asked, not daring to do so until instructed—he’d learned that the hard way.

Gavin was torn, on one hand, he wanted this to last forever, on the other, he needed release almost as much he needed Ace at that moment. “No,” Gavin shook his head quickly, pushing back even harder, engaging the muscles of his back. “Fuck me harder.” He whispered, almost inaudible as he said it through his sheets.

Ace obliged, holding Gavin’s hips to keep them from flying away—there would probably be bruises tomorrow. It didn’t take much after that, a couple of well-placed thrusts and a tug or two later had Gavin clamping down on Ace and shuddering hard, twitching as he came. The android followed soon after, almost too captivated in watching Gavin that he forgot to initiate the ejaculation protocol (yes, that was its name).

“Oh god, this suit is ruined.” Gavin said after he’d caught his breath. They leaned back against the bed, Ace wrapping an arm around his waist.

“What do you mean, we can always wash it.” Ace commented, raising an eyebrow.

“I meant I can no longer wear it to work—you’ve ruined it for me.” Gavin said, turning to look into Ace’s eyes. “All I’ll be thinking about is you if I have it on.” He continued, seemingly not thrilled about that.

Ace smiled smugly, thinking he’d done a good job if that was the case. Gavin slapped him playfully, trying to get that look off the android’s face.

Eventually, they were faux-wrestling, Ace giving Gavin an unfair advantage. The android ended up back on top, holding the detective’s hands above his head. “Ready for round two?” He asked, putting a small peck on Gavin’s forehead.

“What time do we have to be up tomorrow?” Gavin asked, turning to look for the clock in his room.

“We’ve got about fifteen minutes before you absolutely need to sleep.” Ace said factually, already kissing a trail down Gavin’s uniformed body, placing special attention to the golden buttons.

“Think you can finish me off in 15 minutes?” Gavin asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Is that a challenge?” Ace retorted, donning an impish grin. The android didn’t use them often, that’s why it took Gavin so off-guard.

“I suppose.” The detective replied, his cheeks going red.

“Then I accept.” Ace said, shaking their hands for good measure. Gavin rolled his eyes, pulling the android into a kiss.

13 minutes and 52 seconds later the bed held a very self-satisfied android and his pissed yet blissed-out detective.


End file.
